A New Direction
by emilylauren
Summary: Rachel, Kurt and Blaine have all moved to New York with their dreams in hand, the one thing they left behind? Finn. Heartbroken and alone in Lima this is what happened, After Graduation. Everything's new and every day is different, what will happen in this game changer?
1. The Beginning

**Author's note: **** Hey everyone. I've written this based on Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all being in the same grade, leaving McKinley and moving to NY together but leaving Finn behind, in case anybody didn't quite understand...every paragraph is written in the point of view ([P.O.V]) of the people in question. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Three city livers and the big apple. **_**[Rachel/Kurt/Blaine P.O.V]**_

Staring at myself in the mirror I couldn't believe it, the time had finally come for me to fly the nest and start living life, making all of my dreams come true, time for me to be a star. I was in love with the fact that I was finally here sharing an apartment with two great friends that could challenge me into being the best that I can be...but something was pulling me back to Lima.

Finn and I broke up on good terms, great terms! He understood me and my need to be wonderful but that wouldn't stop me missing him, it wouldn't stop the fact that every time I was alone with my thoughts he was there. I take a deep breath and say to myself...

"It's lonely at the top Rachel, you know it" I should have known that Kurt would have been listening to me; he entered the room without a thought.

"_It doesn't have to be lonely Rachel, not when you have me, your best friend living with you, remember what we talked about, you have to try and stay focused on your goal!" _He shot me a sympathetic smile.

"_I know Kurt, and there's nothing that can stop us now that we're finally here! - _I say with a big grin on my face and excitement in my voice... _but It's hard, I can't stop thinking about what he's doing right now, if he's thinking about me or how he is in general, I won't pick up the phone and call because I know what will happen if I hear his voice right now... I'll run home to be with him and I'll end up with 'the what if' I had gone to New York feeling all of my life!" _I take a deep sigh and sit on my bed waiting for Kurt's reply.

"_Sometimes you have to go through something heartbreaking in life to get to something beautiful, all you can do for now is stay positive and look forward to the future. Blaine and I are here now." _

Just as he said those words, Blaine walked fastly into the room looking very eager to tell us something.

"_I have found an amazing coffee shop just down the street guys! Its right in-between college and the apartment it's great! What do you say we grab a coffee and explore the big apple? After all we can't stay indoors on our very first day of our new life in new York!"_

Blaine seems so excited; I mean his life is perfect... He has his man and he has his dream, what more could a person want.

**Forever a Lima Loser. **_**[Finn P.O.V]**_

By day Burt and I were working at the Auto Shop, and a lot of the time Puck was trying to entertain me by watching a movie and having a few beers... But since Rachel left I can't help but think about how stupid I was to let her go...There was no way that I could have stopped her from going, I wouldn't want to stop her anyway, her talent was wasted here and the only way that she can live up to her potential was by going to New York, but I could have gone with her. Why didn't she ask me to leave with her? I mean every time I blamed myself for letting her go there was a big part of me that blamed her for not asking me to go with her.

I would have followed her across the world but she obviously didn't care enough to want me there. Rachel knows my full potential is far less than hers, she knows that I'll never be good enough to be with a woman like her. I hate myself for letting her go, I hate her for leaving me, I hate New York and I hate the music. The light from my cell could have blinded me considering I was sat in the dark, as I look across I see Puck's name flash across the screen. Tonight I was going to go out and forget about all my problems, tonight would be the night I would forget about Rachel Berry. Sometimes it just made good sence having a friend like Noah Puckerman.

**Sunlight. **_**[Rachel/Kurt/Blaine P.O.V]**_

Waking up in New York was different, sunlight was beaming through the windows of my bedroom and I could already hear Kurt and Blaine chirping away in the apartment, I smiled to myself as I heard the 1920's music play, Living with Klaine was definitely a move worth making. I could get used to this in the mornings. I climbed out of bed in a graceful fashion, feeling like I was acting the part of some beautiful woman in an old time movie. I threw my silk nightgown over my shoulders and opened my bedroom door.

Blaine was stood with a giant smile on his face, three china teacups set out on the kitchen side.

"_Good morning sunshine! I know that going out for coffee is always going to be the way forward but look what I got!" _Blaine nodded his head over to the fancy cappuccino machine, his first buy in New York that he was clearly proud of.

I looked over towards Kurt who was sat with his legs folded to the side on the couch; he was shaking his head and threw his hand in the air suggesting '_I don't know, leave the man to it!' _I smiled as I skipped over to join Kurt. "_you look gorgeous even in the mornings, I'm jealous." _He said as I collapsed next to him, he was always so complimentary. "_As do you Kurt, Fabulous at 10am... it's almost impossible."_

Blaine brought me a cappuccino regardless of whether I wanted one, (truth be told I did so there was no problem) as I sipped away I realised that this was the life I wanted to live, I was well on my way to stardom and I hadn't even thought about Finn yet... oh crap.

**Another day another dollar. [**_**Finn P.O.V]**_

Curing a hangover was definitely one of my strong points, grab an extremely unhealthy breakfast on my way to work and get on with the headache, if I had to throw up along the way then so be it. I got to the shop with my McDonalds in hand and Burt would just give me this look, a look that could only mean 'look what you're doing to yourself son' he could see it, I could see it, but there was nothing to stop me, I just got on with my work, got paid and went out again...

Sam came into the shop today, him and his girlfriend. I hadn't seen him since graduation so it was a nice surprise... for me anyway. He could see it too.

"_So... man, how are you?" _He asked.

I could see the worry in his eyes, but in my mind he was just looking down on me, him and his new girlfriend and his new life, with his new job and his new car... wasn't he poor a few months ago?

"_I'm great man! Never better, who's this?" _I smiled despite my jealously. He introduced me to his girlfriend, her name was Cameron, she was his boss's daughter, they seemed to be going strong. Sam stayed for a coffee and watched as I did the repairs on his fancy new car. After an hour or so the repairs were done and before he was about to leave he invited me to his place, we agreed on eight tonight and then he left. I grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge; I usually wouldn't drink at work but special occasion and all that.

**The first day. [**_**Rachel P.O.V]**_

It was my first day at NYADA and I was more than excited, ecstatic was the word. Me and Kurt were jumping around the apartment after one too many of Blaine's cappuccino's. We were singing along to the grease soundtrack as for some reason Kurt had chose that CD to play this morning, I just had this feeling inside me, I knew then that it was the start of something amazing. My bags were already packed and my hair and make-up was done, I picked out my perfect outfit, a little black polka dot dress with a red cardigan and Kurt was wearing a shirt and a cardigan also, we looked great.

Leaving the apartment and locking the door I finally felt like a real adult. We caught a taxi to NYADA and felt like superstars as we walked through the doors. There were so many people walking around who looked the equivalent of me and Kurt but that didn't make us feel any less special, we stood out from the crowd based on confidence, we were taking the same classes so we walked arm in arm to our first, it was fantastic, our whole class had to perform a solo telling the rest of the class who we were and where we came from, I went for Broadway as expected and belted out the notes that were the hardest but Kurt went with a tap routine, his individuality shining through.

Finn went through my mind only once, and this time I didn't care so much... I was happy where I was. I made a ton of friends but they were still my competition, I wouldn't let anything or anyone get in my way. Maybe this really was the start of something new.


	2. We Go On

**Authors Note: just a short chapter guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**A change of scenery. [**_**Finn P.O.V]**_

After spending a night with the new and improves Sam Evans I realised what my life had really become. I was nothing, I was a both the bottomless black hole and the defenceless rabbit that fell into it.

The part of me that was missing was the part of me that packed her bags and moved to New York, I know it was my fault for letting her go but honestly? What could I do to change things now? If I was her I would have gone too, and if I know my girl at all she's probably already well on her way to stardom. Knocking down every person stood in her way as if they were dominoes.

My girl... I had to stop calling her that, she wasn't mine anymore... she belonged to her and that's the way it was going to stay. My first and last thoughts will always be on Rachel Barbara Berry but if anything I owe her and I owe myself. I need to make a change to my life, be the man that I know I can be, the man that I know she would want me to be.

From this moment on I swear to myself I will be a different man, somebody real who deserves a woman like Rachel Berry.

**Everything is perfect. [**_**Rachel/Kurt P.O.V]**_

"_Where's Blaine?" _I asked as I looked around what seemed an empty apartment. Kurt, who was busy with his morning moisturising routine stopped for a brief second to answer my question.

"_He found a bookstore... don't get me started Rachel I swear I'm already ready to kill that boy." _

I giggled to myself as I thought of Blaine walking around Manhattan searching for places to be his new favourites. That was another thing I loved about New York, there was always something more... something to be found, something new to experience. I was only just beginning my Manhattan adventure.

"_You love him." _I smiled and watched my best friend. I have only ever witnessed love so strong in a few cases, Kurt and Blaine? There was no doubt about it. They were a compelling love story that in my opinion would never end. Kurt just smiled back, he hated to be all romantic in front of me these days but he was beginning to come around. "_I do."_

I looked at the clock on the wall. 10:30am, it was still really early... I was surprised that Blaine was already up and out. "_Have you eaten yet Kurt? I was thinking of making some pancakes." _I asked as I watched him finish with his moisturiser. "_No I haven't actually... pancakes sound fantastic. Thank you sweetie." _

As I started to pour the pancake mix into pan Blaine walked through the door with bags full of books attached to his arms and a huge smile on her face. it was enough to make both me and Kurt burst into laughter. Blaine's naive yet happy nature was what made him so fantastic. He was a credit to the apartment for sure. We all sat down around the table together to eat our pancakes, Blaine made more coffee... we were really getting addicted to the stuff and we talked for an hour about school and music and art and Broadway. I knew this was something to write in my diary about, something I wanted to remember. Everything is perfect.

**One step at a time. [**_**Finn P.O.V]**_

It's not like I hate my job, I kind of love my job... working on cars all day with Burt was great but I kind of always saw myself doing something more. I guess that when the actors studio rejected my application it kind of made me feel like working on Ohio was all I would ever do, but every day I'm feeling a little more confident, a little more sure of myself, and I'm sure that I can do it one day... the futures full of possibility and who said I can't do it?

So today I woke up feeling optimistic. It was like I was high school, new directions Finn again. I felt good; I had the day off of work so I thought that I would spend the morning doing some research into the actor's studio. Nothing is going to stop me now. As I turned on my computer my heart sank a little as I saw the picture of the new directions appear as my wallpaper. It was taken just after we won nationals, the faces of all of the guys were priceless. We all looked so happy, especially Rachel... she deserved that win. Little did she know it was the win that got her and Blaine into NYADA. It was a good day.

I couldn't help but smile. The people in the photo were who made me the guy I am today, determined and strong. I would never forget them. Suddenly my eyes darted to the man who made it all possible... Mr Schuester, I never noticed before but out of everybody in the photograph he looked the happiest. He was a proud man and so he should be. I wonder if he knew that we were just as proud of him as he was of us.

I knew how I was going to spend the rest of the day.


End file.
